Deep Into The Unknown
by lethargic spazz
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha. Midoriko sends her away to the Naruto universe to train for the big battle up ahead with the darkness inside the shikon. She meets the Akatsuki along with a certain blue man. Will love blossom? Read and find out.


Ok this here is a Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE LAPTOP I AM TYPING THIS ON.

They had finally done it. Naraku was dead. They were finally free of his tyranical presence in their lives. Kagome reached out to touch the jewel but stopped as she felt a searing pain in her back. She turned to see Inuyasha, her blood staining his claws. Her eyes widened and she began to cry.

"Why Inuyasha, why would you betray me. How can you attack me after all we've been through." Kagome's whispering voice began to gain strength as she attempted to stand, ignoring the pain in her back. Even though she had learned how to handle herself with out the help of others, in her weakened and battle worn state, she doubted she could even hurt a fly.

Inuyasha smirked and placed his bloody clawed hand around her neck and picked her up "Wench, I was just using you. You don't mean anything to me. after all your nothing but a weak, stupid copy of my Kikyo." He threw her on the ground and she quickly grabbed the jewel. As she struggled to her feet, Inuyasha just laughed. She looked around for Miroku or Sango. Alas, they were out cold, snuggled next to each other, unaware of Inuyasha's betrayal. She searched for Sesshomaru and saw him out of comission as well. She located Kirara, the cream colored kitten struggling to come to her aid. Unfortunatly, with a broken paw and blood leaking from the multiple cuts on her body, she wasn't much of a threat.

She ran towards Kirara and held her close as Inuyasha came closer, presumably to finish the job. The last thought on her mind was, 'what will happen to my friends, I don't want Inuyasha to kill them.' Unknowingly to her, the occupants of the jewel heard her inner thoughts and found her purity endearing. Midoriko drew her inside, away from Inuyasha. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a lovely woman standing in front of her, her beautiful black hair flowing behind her, blown by some mysterious wind. She was dressed in traditional miko garb, but she had armor on over it. All in all, she looked ready for a fight. It finally clicked in her mind who this was. She bowed to the best of her abilities, but when you've been sliced open deeply, it's kinda difficult. She wound up topplng over, Kirara hopping out of her arms in order to avoid getting squished.

"M-Midoriko-sama. How? Where?" Kagome asked, confused and scared.

"Hush child, I have been waiting a long time to finally tell you this, but first allow me to heal your wounds, and please just call me Midoriko." She tapped Kagome on the forhead and all of Kagome's injuries healed. She picked up Kirara and gave her a clean bill of health as well.

"umm...Midoriko, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked, wringing her hands.

Midoriko smiled and motioned her to sit down. After all, it was going to be a long tale to tell.

"_flashback"_

_ Midoriko walked into the cave, her head held high. She knew she would die here but it would not be in vain. She would rid the world of this evil for her descendants. As she walked into her tomb, she drew her sword and raised it to meet the evil forces that drew her there. The battle lasted for seven days. Finally, there was only one left. Unfortuantely they were at a stalemate,neither force giving way for the other to gain the advantage and be victorious. _

_ Midoriko was losing strength so in a last resort moment like this she did the only thing she could. She shot her pure soul through his darkness and, at the cost of her own life, defeated him. Midoriko and the demon were encased in stone, locked in the killing blow stance for all eternity. The battle scene, along with the jewel, was later found by the demon slayers who built a villaige around the cave in order to preserve and protect Midoriko's fianl resting place. Little did they know that she and the demon were locked in everlasting combat inside the very jewel they guarded. Midoriko just had to wait for her reincarnation to come along and free her from the prison she created so Midoriko could find everlasting peace._

End flashback.

"So, why am I here?" Kagome asked. Midoriko looked at her with a 'Duh' face. Kagome just blinked.

Midoriko sighed and shouted out angrily " YOU ARE MY REINCARNATION YOU DOLT!" She bopped Kagome on the head.

Kagome looked confused."Then how come my soul was able to bring Kikyo to life?"

Midoriko sighed once more and shook her head. "That wasn't really your soul that was Magatsuhi, the evil will of the jewel shard attempting to escape. In the end, all that it did was weaken him, so he ran from me until Kikyo finally died. Once you put part of your soul in someone its very difficult to pull it away. Kikyo was filled with dark energy and thats why she was filled with so much hatred for Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded her head. That made sense to her. "So do I hafta fight with Magatsuhi?"

Midoriko shook her head. " Not right now. You need more training if your going to defeat him. We need to work on your hand to hand, your sword mastery and multiple other things. In the mean time, I am going to send you to a much safer world. There, you will meet many strange people who have much they can teach you." She smiled at Kagome and Kagome smiled back. She waved goodbye to Midoriko as the woman snapped her fingers and she faded out of sight. She didn't recall how she fell unconcious but when she awoke she was surrounded by two strange looking men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. One had really pretty red eyes and the other- wait- was the other...BLUE?

Ok so, good, bad, somewhere in between? I would appreciate reviews instead of flames. And please keep in mind THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. PLEASE BE GENTLE ABOUT TELLING ME HOW BAD I SUCK. thank you.


End file.
